Galaxy Garrison (VLD)
The Galaxy Garrison is a military organization with the purpose of training promising cadets to be astroexplorers. Its main base is located in a desert on futuristic Earth that Lance, Hunk, and Pidge attend under the direction of Iverson. Previously, Keith was a cadet there before he was expelled. History The origins and history of the Galaxy Garrison are unknown. The Garrison is responsible for the launch of the Kerberos Mission with the crew of Shiro, Samuel Holt, and Matthew Holt; it is implied that Garrison Officials attempted to cover up the strange disappearance of the Kerberos crew five months after launch by claiming the expedition's spacecraft crashed due to pilot error, killing all on board, despite their drones showing no signs of a crash and Shiro being a pilot of "legend". The Garrison also shows suspicious behavior upon Shiro's return to Earth a year after his capture by the Galra Empire when their technicians notably do not ask him about his crew, but instead sedate him so they can study his prosthetic arm. Infrastructure Known Rooms * Satellite Communication * Simulator Rooms * Classrooms * Dormitories * Instructors' Lounge The Garrison has a flight simulator used to seamlessly immerse training cadets as if they're flying a real spacecraft. The technology of the Garrison is futuristic, but not to the levels of the Alteans, who are 10,000 years behind the powerful and advanced technology of the Galra Empire. They use wheeled land-rovers to chase after Keith's hovercraft. Pidge states it takes months for Earth's ships to reach Kerberos, and her father implies the total intended mission length would be two months when he describes how the crew will be eating freeze-dried peas for that amount of time. The Kerberos crew are also the first humans to travel as far as they did. Military There appears to be ranked officers acting as instructors for cadets in various classes. Pilots are divided into "cargo" and "fighter" class. Cadets stay in dorms and have a curfew they must adhere to, not allowed to traverse the Garrison halls after certain hours while guards patrol the halls. As well as officers and guards, there are technicians on site. Cadet uniforms are a white and orange coat accented with black and with two yellow bars resting on their shoulders, and a black belt. Their pants are dark gray and their boots are black. Senior Garrison officers wear light gray uniform coats accented with black, a black belt, and orange sleeve cuffs. Officers have three yellow bars resting on the shoulders of their coats. Their pants are a darker gray like cadet pants, and their boots are black. Cadets are allowed to have casual clothes to wear at the Garrison, as Lance, Hunk, and Pidge are all seen wearing their casual outfits within the training facility. Known Members *'Admirals' **Sanda (Deceased) *'Commanders': **M. Iverson **Samuel Holt *'Unknown Rank:' **Shiro **Matthew Holt **"Mr. Harris" **"Professor Montgomery" Gallery GalaxyGarrisonDay.png|The Garrison seen during the day. GalaxyGarrisonNight.png|The Garrison building seen from afar at night. GarrisonOffices.png|List of faculty names. Trivia *The Official Website lists the following "classes" during the Paladin quiz: History, Physics, Lunch, Flying, Self Defense. * The Galaxy Garrison is based off of the Galaxy Garrison from the Voltron Vehicle Force arc of Defender of the Universe. It has also appeared in other franchises such as Voltron: the Third Dimension and Voltron Force before appearing in Legendary Defender. * The list of faculty names seen during Pidge's flashbacks is a list of names of series staff: Mitch Iverson, Joaquim Dos Santos, Kihyun Ryu, and Tim Hedrick. Another mentioned "professor" is likely referring to Lauren Montgomery. References Category:Lore Category:Factions